Kagome's Pain
by Kagomeshipper
Summary: Summary:The battle was over and only five remained-Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and finally Jaken. Kagome returned to the future to find only pain and suffering. As a result Sesshomaru sent her to Paris to try and heal her broken heart. Will she find the love she needs or will she be alone for good?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own these characters and this is my first fanfiction. Please don't hate it

Summary:The battle was over and only five remained-Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and finally Jaken. Kagome returned to the future to find only pain and suffering. As a result Sesshomaru sent her to Paris to try and heal her broken heart. Will she find the love she needs or will she be alone for good?

Prologue

Soon after Naraku was defeated, Kagome walked to the village alone. Everyone was killed but Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was dragged to Hell with Kikyo, Sango killed by her own brother, Miroku sucked in by his wind tunnel, and Kirrara was overwhelmed by demons. Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were in the village when the final battle had begun. **AT** the village, Kagome made a wish with the Shikon Jewel that everyone who suffered by Naraku's chaos could live happily. After she made the wish she had a blood bond with Sesshomaru and with that Sesshomaru became her brother, she became a half demon. She had silver hair with one black highlight, gold eyes with blue speckles, claws, fangs, silver ears, and a silver tail. As soon as she became a hanyō, she trained with Sesshomaru to control her new powers. A few weeks later, she had finished her training with Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!"  
"Hn"

"Please go find me in the future Sesshomaru-sama"

"This Sesshomaru will find you in your time Miko"

"Then I will see you then Sesshomaru-sama"

With that Kagome went to go say goodbye to Shippo and Rin. After she said her goodbyes to Shippo and Rin, she jumped into the bone-eaters well. Then arrived in her time, she jumped out of the well to see her family. As soon as she left the shed where the bone-eaters well was, she was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. She ran to her house to find her family dead, her Mother without her head, Grandfather with claw marks on his torso, and her brother Souta with his entrails spread out near him. Kagome fell to the floor, she cried her heart and soul out for her poor loved ones. Then Sesshomaru came running through the door because he felt Kagome's youkai lashing out at everything it could. He soon saw her family's remains, he understood what had happened. He took Kagome to his home and to try and help her recover from the sight. Everything he tried failed, so he had no choice but to send her to a different country, he chose France because he thought she needed a little love in her life. After teaching her French, Sesshomaru sent Kagome to Paris, France. Sesshomaru enrolled Kagome into a school named Collège Françoise Dupont in Miss Bustier's class. After she arrived in Paris, she went to school, and was introduced to the class.


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

Author's Note: I don't these characters

"Quiet down everyone, we are getting a new student today." said Miss Bustier. Everyone whispers about how the new student will be like.

"Will you please come in Kagome." Then Kagome enters the room in a black shirt with a black skirt with a white inu on it.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Taisho-Higurashi. It is nice to meet you all." Kagome said in a monotone voice with a small bow.

"Now class please be nice to Kagome, and DO NOT ask her about her family. Do you understand class?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Yes, Miss Bustier." Chloe raised her hand.

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Why can't we ask about Kagome's family, Miss Bustier?"

"You will find out more in time Chloe or she will tell-"

"Miss Bustier?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm going to tell them so they will stay out of my business."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes, but they better not give me any of their pity."

"About 4 weeks ago my family was murdered so there, now LEAVE ME ALONE." All of the students looked at her in shock.

"Miss Bustier can I go to my seat now?"

"Yes, you sit behind Ivan Bruel. Kagome are sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yes, I'm sure Miss Bustier."

So the school day went with a tense atmosphere. At the end of the day Marinette, Alia, Adrien, and Nino walked up to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Marinette, this is Adrien, Alia, and Nino it is nice to meet you."

"Hello, and will you please leave me alone?"

"Why do you want to be alone?" asked Alia.

"Because if I have friends then they WILL get hurt."

"How do you know that?" asked Adrien.

"Cause my last group of friends were all killed but one." Kagome said in a calm voice. Marinette and her friends looked at Kagome in shock.

"Now GOODBYE." said Kagome as she walked away. After Kagome left, Adrien thought 'She's just like me' and wanted to be her friend. The next day at school, Adrien walked up to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome."

"..."

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

'Please say yes'

"No, because I have to go to train."

"Why are you training, Kagome?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I want to be your friend, Kagome." Then a black moth started to fly at Kagome.

"You better leave Agreste."

"Why?"

"JUST GO!" Adrien leaves and hides behind a wall to watch Kagome become covered by a blinding white light. After the light disappeared Kagome had silver hair with a black highlight, silver dog ears, fangs, claws, and a pure silver tail. She killed the Akuma and jumped out of sight, then appeared behind Adrien.

"You didn't you?"

"Umm, yes."

"You must be wondering what I am."

"Yes."

"I am a hanyō."

"Hanyō?"

"A hanyō is a half-demon and half-human. You must not tell anyone, understand to I WILL be killed. Goodbye." Kagome suddenly disappears.

'Why would she be killed?' Adrien thought.

'Maybe she would be a good teammate, I better tell Ladybug.'

Adrien turned into Cat Noir and went to go find Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!"

"What is it Cat Noir?"

"I found a possible new teammate."

"Who?"

"Kagome Taisho-Higurashi."

"Why Kagome?"

"I saw Kagome defeat an Akuma in one attack."

"How did she do it?"

"She just stood there then a blinding light appeared then disappeared suddenly, she stood there with silver hair, dog ears, fangs, claws, and a silver tail. With one movement she killed it, Ladybug it was pretty cool."

"What is she do you know Cat Noir?"

"Yep, but if I tell you she said she would be killed."

"By whom?"

"She didn't say."

"Could it be Hawkmoth?"

"Maybe. So should we ask her to join us, Ladybug?"

"I think it would be a good idea. The more help we have the better."

Suddenly Kagome pops out of nowhere.

"So you told Ladybug, even though I warned you?" said Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," said Ladybug.

"How did you find us Kagome," asked Cat noir.

"Why should I tell you, you filthy fleabag?" said Kagome harshly.

"Cat Noir, her ears," said Ladybug.

"Oh…how embarrassing," said Cat Noir, slightly blushing at his mistake.

"Unlike your flea-bitten ears, mine are real," said Kagome.

"How would you like to join us and beat Hawkmoth," said Cat Noir, ignoring Kagome's comment about his ears.

"Are you talking about the guy who keeps sending these butterflies after me?" asked Kagome.

"The moths are following you?!" said Ladybug and Cat Noir at the exact same time.

"Do you know why these moths are following me?" asked Kagome.

"They only follow those who are feeling negative feelings and turn them into supervillains," said Ladybug.

"Are they hard to beat?" asked Kagome.

"Yah, why do you ask?" said Cat Noir.

"Why do you care?" said Kagome in a mocking tone.

"Fine, but if you are going to work with us we will going to have to give you a superhero name," said Ladybug.

"How about Silver Dream?" asked Cat Noir.

"No," said Kagome.

"How about Silver Fang?" asked Ladybug.

"Better but no," said Kagome.

"You should come up with your own superhero name," said Cat Noir, trying to get back for the flea comments.

"How about Silver Tail?" asked Kagome.

"That sounds good and we will need you to get a mask," said Ladybug.

"I have a mask already," said Kagome.

"Then why didn't you use it," asked Cat Noir smugly.

"I thought I wouldn't need it right after school, jackass," said Kagome.

"She does have a point Cat Noir," said Ladybug.

"Now excuse me I have to head home," said Kagome.

"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Ladybug.

"Yes, my brother Sesshomaru," said Kagome as she jumped out of sight.

"She has a brother!" said Cat Noir and Ladybug at the exact same time in surprise.

As Kagome was heading home, a moth was following her, waiting for the right time to strike. As soon as Kagome returned home, she killed the moth that was watching her. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello my Lord and brother," said Kagome, suddenly bowing to the Demon Lord of Western Japan.

"How have you been Miko?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I have been doing fine brother," said Kagome.

"Why did you lie to me, Kagome? You know that I can smell lies Kagome," asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to worry you brother," said Kagome with a slight pout.

"If you keep lying like that I will worry even more," said Sesshomaru.

"Shall we head home brother?" asked Kagome.

"Yes we shall little sister," said Sesshomaru.

As the siblings were running to the sister's home they ended up killing two more moths sent by Hawk moth.


	3. Archery Equiment

Author's Note: This is kind of a filler chapter but leads up to a major plot twist in the next chapter. I also don't own these characters, only the plot

That night they had dinner together for the first time in two weeks, but sadly the next day Sesshomaru had to leave for an important business meeting. Soon after Sesshomaru had left, Kagome had to go to school knowing that Adrian and all of his friends were going to try to talk to her. On Kagome's way to school, she ended up killing two more moths. In class, Kagome was asked if she did anything for fun.

"I always used to do archery, and I ended up becoming archery captain for our archery team back in Japan," said Kagome.

"Um, excuse me Miss Bustier, is it alright if we learn how to do archery from Kagome?" asked Adrian.

"We would have to ask the principal first," said Miss Bustier.

After Miss Bustier said that statement, she headed to the Principal's office. He said yes, because he didn't want Kagome to be sad or to get her brother angry with him. After five minutes had passed, Miss Bustier entered the room saying that they could do archery for the rest of the day.

"Kagome, could you take the lead on this please?" asked Miss Bustier.

"All right Miss Bustier," said Kagome in a monotone voice.

"We will need 6 bows- 2 longbows, 2 recurve bows, and 2 compound bows, for the arrows we will need 60, ten for each bow. We also need 6 targets or 3 huge targets. That should be it," said Kagome finishing her list of the needed supplies.

"Do any of you know how to use a bow? If you do raise your hand," said Kagome. Only one hand was raised and it belonged to Adrien.

"Ok, so we are going to need to change the bows to 1 longbow, 1 recurve bow and 4 compound bows, cause that is the easiest bow to use for beginners," said Kagome.

"Would 6 people come with me to get the items we need?"asked Kagome.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Alix, and finally Chloe all raised their hands to help Kagome carry the items they needed from storage.

"Alright, would Alix lead the way to the storage room," said Kagome.

As they were walking to the storage room, Chloe clinging to Adrien's arm, Marinette looking angry at Chloe, Alya and Nino talking about music, and Alix and Kagome walking in the front not talking about anything. Soon they arrived at the storage room full of sports equipment.

"Ok, Marinette could you find the arrows?" asked Kagome. Marinette didn't hear her because she was glaring at Chloe.

"Nevermind then, then Chloe could you get the arrows?" asked Kagome.

"Why should I?" asked Chloe in a snobby voice.

"Why did you come with us if you aren't going to help us?" asked Kagome in a slightly angered voice.

"To be with MY Adriekins of course," said Chloe.

"If you aren't going to help, then go back to the classroom and get someone who will," said Kagome with a glare.

"No, you don't tell me what to do. My father is the mayor,"said Chloe bragging.

"Do you think I care about what your father does? No I don't care. Just get someone who will help us carry all of this equipment," said Kagome with a deadly glare.

"Fine, whatever," said Chloe walking in the direction of the classroom.

"Now Marinette will you get the arrows? We need 60, but grab 65 just to be safe in case an arrow breaks," said Kagome.

"Ok Kagome, 65 arrows," said Marinette.

"Everyone else follow me," said Kagome.

"Alix grab two of the bows with the wheels on it," said Kagome.

As soon as Kagome said that Max came to help.

"Max could you grab the other two bows with the wheels," said Kagome.

"Alya and Nino, the 3 huge targets," said Kagome

"Adrien take the recurve bow, and I will take the longbow" said Kagome. After grabbing the bows, they left the storage room standing in of the storage room waiting for Marinette to come out with the arrows.

"So Kagome, what do you like to do?" asked Adrien trying to start a conversation.

"Read horror stories and history books about the feudal era," said Kagome answering his question. After answering his question, Marinette came out of the storage with the arrows, having trouble holding the arrows.

"Adrien give me your bow, and help her with the arrows," said Kagome.

"But…," Adrien started.

"Just do it!" said Kagome sharply. Shocked at her tone Adrien gives her the bow and helps Marinette with the arrows.

"Ok, let's head back everyone," said Kagome calmly. As they were walking to the classroom, Adrien was to trying to talk to Kagome but she was just ignoring him. Soon they arrive at the classroom with equipment.

"Welcome back everyone," said Miss Bustier.

"Everyone please follow me," said Kagome. Soon everyone was on the courtyard with everything sent up for archery.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, Kagomeshipper here. My life is going to be busy till the end of October. I will update my fanfictions if I have the time. If I don't I'll see you in October. Also please don't hate my fanfictions just because I'm a bad writer.

With many thanks,

Kagomeshipper


	5. Learning Archery

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for longer than I said I would, my sister broke my computer in November so I had to wait for a replacement for 2 weeks and I wasn't able to write fast enough to post this at the end of November and the beginning of December. And I don't own the characters in the story_

 _Signed,_

 _Kagomeshipper_

"Alright, everyone get into 4 lines," said Kagome. As everyone was getting into lines, Kagome stopped Adrien.

"No, not you Adrien. I need you to help me teach them how to use a bow," said Kagome.

"Oh, alright Kagome," said Adrien going to stand next to her. Kagome grabbed the longbow that was near Adrien.

"Alright everyone, please watch me and learn how to use a bow and arrow," said Kagome. She noched the arrow onto the bow, aimed at the left target, fired and hit the bull's eye. Everyone clapped at her perfect aim.

"Tck, this is too easy," whispered Kagome.

"Adrien would you move the left target 100 meters back please?" asked Kagome.

"Why does she want it 100 meters back?" thought Adrien doing what she asked. After he set it down and moved away, she noche another arrow onto the bow, aimed at the same target as before, fired and hit the bull's eye.

"Tck, still too easy," whispered Kagome angrily.

"Adrien move the target again, another 100 meters back," said Kagome.

"Another 100 meters back if you would please," asked Kagome.

"Another!" thought Adrien again in shock, but did what she asked. After he moved out of the way Kagome noched 3 arrows at the same time and fired them at the target. The arrows were all grouped together in the bull's eye of the target.

"Alright is that enough showing you how to use the bow and the arrows?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Kagome's classmates.

"Adrien could you bring back the target we used for the demonstration," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Adrien bringing the target back to the other targets.

"Adrien you can join the others now," said Kagome.

"No thanks, I'll help you when need it," said Adrien.

"Alright, first row, please grab your bows and everyone else backup out of their way," said Kagome.

"Next you stand sideways to the target," informed Kagome. The first row of classmates did what she said.

"Then you noche an arrow on to the bow," said Kagome. The first row noche their bows like Kagome instructed.

"Now aim the bow and arrow at the target and then pull the string back to your cheek and let go," instructed Kagome. Then the first row shoot their arrows at the targets.

"Now set down your bows and go grab your arrows," said Kagome. The students set down their bows and walked toward the targets and got their arrows. This went on until each row went twice.

"Alright class time to go home," said Miss Bustier.

"Everyone who helped bring the archery equipment down could you please take it back up?" asked Miss Bustier as the students were walking back to the classroom.

"I can't, I have to go meet my brother while he's still in town," said Kagome lying.

"Alright Kagome you can go home then," said Miss Bustier not catching the lie. Then Kagome walked to the classroom, just as she was entering the classroom she saw a moth flying toward Nino and quickly grabbed it, killing it.

"Oh, hi Kagome," said Nino seeing Kagome standing next to him.

"Hm," said Kagome walking passed him, grabbing her backpack and leaving the classroom quickly. As she was walking out of the school she took out her phone, given to her by Sesshomaru, put on her earbuds and turned on her favorite song called Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. When she was halfway home she found...to be continued

 _AN: Hey I getting ready to start a new fanfiction it will still have Kagome of course but the story will take place in the world of voltron and you guys get to pick the guy she's with the poll's up on my profile if you want to cast your own vote but it won't last long only till March 31st so hurry and cast your vote bye!_


	6. Kagome's House

Author's note: Hey, sorry for not undating for a long time, I've been very busy with life and all that jazz, since almost no one voted on the poll I posted on my account I'm not going to make that Inuyasha/Voltron crossover just yet. If you do want me to make that crossover sometime soon, make sure to write a review. Also sorry if this chapter is a little bit boring, but the up side is that you get to see (in a way) Kagome's house in France.

-Kagomeshipper

She had found a shop that was having a sale on stuffed animals and history/myths based books. Being a stuffed animal lover and wanting to learn more about her new home in France. Walking into the store, she headed to the stuffed animal section. There were many different kinds of stuffed animals such as dogs, foxes, wolves, eagles, and there were also pokemon stuffed animals. The pokemon stuffed animals were Arcanine, Jolteon, Marowak, Ralts, Espeon, Ivysaur, Poliwhirl, Rockruff, and several others she didn't know their names. Out of the stuffed animals she picked an Artic fox and a Rockruff since she thought they were super cute. Then she went to the history section to see if they had any books about France or their myths. She was able to find one about French history book called "The Seven Ages of Paris" by Alistair Horne. After grabbing the book she walked to the cashier. After setting the items onto the table, the cashier said,

"That'll be 16 euros*." Grabbing her wallet from her backpack then handing the 16 euros to the cashier.

"Would you like you stuff in a bag?" asked the cashier.

"No thanks," said Kagome, putting the stuff in her backpack.

"Have a nice day," said the cashier cheerfully. Kagome just left the store without a word. Kagome just left the store without another word. Soon she arrived at her house, she grabbed a key that was under a potted daffodil. Once she entered the house she saw a midnight blue hallway with a beautiful chandelier and there was also a set of stairs to the right side of the hallway. The stairs were made of Mahogany with a clear stain. The floor was also made of Mahogany with a clear stain. As she walked through the hallway she saw many different pictures of her family before they were murdered, as well as of her friends in Feudal Era before they were killed during the final battle. She didn't give the pictures another look, heading to the kitchen. The kitchen was carmine red with orange trim, the cabinets were Mahogany with a clear stain just like the floors and the stairs. The fridge was stainless steel. The dishes were black glass that didn't break easily. The pots, pans, silverware and the sink were made of stainless steel. The table and chairs in the kitchen were made of Walnut with a clear stain. Kagome put her backpack onto one of the chairs and took out her new stuffed animal and her new history book. Then she went back through the hall and went up the stairs. Then turned right once she had finished walking up the stairs. Soon, she saw her oak door with a cherry stain. When she entered her bedroom, what she saw was an Emerald green room with white shelves. On the shelves were all sorts of stuffed animals such as Pikachu, Ninetales, Espeon, Glaceon, Flareon, Leafeon, and several different types of fox based stuffed animals. There was a small bookcase on the left side of her bedroom that was almost filled with books about the history of many different countries. There were 3 windows in the room, 2 windows were across the room from the door and the other one was to the left side of the door. There was also a desk made of Oak with a Mahogany stain with a rolly chair. The desk was in front of the left window that was across from the door. On the right side of the room, was her bed which had a memory foam pillow with a dark green pillow case and her blanket had a forest print on it. Then Kagome went to the closest shelf that didn't have many stuffed animals on it and put her new stuffed fox on it. Then she walked to her bookcase and her new book of french history in it. Then she left the room very quickly to go back down stairs to go get something to eat since she had forgotten to eat lunch at school that day. Just as she had finished her turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich with a side of carrots with ranch, she heard knocking on her front door.

"Coming," said Kagome as she was walking toward the front door. When she opened the door she saw… to be continued.

*Euros is the type money used in France, it is also used in England and several other countries I can't remember.


End file.
